


Hal’s Puppy

by BookDragon13



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Carter Squared, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal takes his puppy Carter on a walk
Relationships: Carter Squared - Relationship, Hal Carter/Carter Baizen
Kudos: 7





	Hal’s Puppy

“Carter?” Hal called. A scuffle followed by the smaller man crawling into the room answered him. Hal smiled at his husband.

“My good little puppy, aren’t you?” Hal asked as he pet the “puppy’s” hair. Carter nodded eagerly and let out a little bark. Nothing made Carter more horny than being called good puppy by Hal. The words made him feel so floaty and needy for his daddy. 

It took Carter a second to realize that Hal asked him a question. 

“Shall we go for a walk, puppy?” Hal repeated. “Put on your collar and leash and show you off to the neighborhood? Let them know what a good puppy you are?”

Carter shivered. That sounded like the best thing in the world to him. He nodded again, crawling over to where his puppy things were kept, and sat on his heels, waiting for Hal.

Hal walked over, grinning. He praised Carter as he put the collar and leash on. “Let's put on your tail and ears as well, sweetheart, so everyone knows you for the puppy you are.”

A warm flush ran through Carter’s body. Many people would find this embarrassing, but Carter trusted Hal to quell any disapproving eyes. His daddy was a good one, making sure Carter was comfortable. Besides, knowing people would be watching them made him feel proud. He worked hard on his body and it felt nice that Hal wanted show Carter off.

Before long, Hal had the tail plug inside Carter’s ass and the ears on his head. Hal took the leash and lead Carter outside for his walk. Carter crawled on all fours beside Hal, excitement and desire running through him.

Carter could hear Hal greeting their neighbors, but he couldn’t make out what was said through the fog in his brain. Nothing mattered to him, because he was right where he was supposed to be. He loved being with Hal, no matter the circumstances.

“Well, hello, Betty, how are you?”

Hal smirked as he greeted the nosy neighbor. A look of alarmed disgust was evident in her face. It was hard to keep from laughing while pretending he was on a normal, everyday walk with his pup around Betty. She huffed.

“I’m fine,” Betty replied tersely before walking away.

Once she was out of earshot, Hal let out a chuckle. He looked at Carter’s blissed out face, knowing he’d be ready to go home.

“Let’s go home, puppy.”

When they arrived home, Hal instructed Carter to lay on their bed. Once he was there, Hal stretched Carter’s legs and took the plug out. He shushed the smaller man when a whimper escaped him.

“You’ve been such a good puppy, you deserve a treat. So I’ll give you my cum in the place you most need it, my horny little puppy,” Hal whispered to Carter. “You can hump me as much as you like once my cock is inside you.”

Carter whined, letting Hal know he was ready. Hal moaned as he pushed inside Carter, the warm tightness almost too much. When he bottomed out, Hal flipped them over so Carter was on top. He put his hands on Carter’s hips, holding him tight.

“Now be my good boy and ride me, puppy.”

Carter immediately started humping, doing his best to get Hal off. A whimper escaped him as he rode his husband. It felt so good, for both men.

“Cum with me, puppy!”

The men came together, Hal grunting as he did while Carter whined at the feeling of being filled. Hal kissed Carter gently while lightly rubbing his back, helping him come back from subspace. It wasn’t long before Carter smiled up at Hal. The bigger man’s cock twitched inside Carter at the sight.

“Time for bed, my little pup.”


End file.
